RE: Impulse
by Aineyel
Summary: ByakuyaxIchigo. Continuation of Impulse, more or less from Ichigo's perspective. Warnings: Yaoi.


Title: RE: Impulse

Rating: T

Summary: ByakuyaxIchigo. Continuation of Impulse, more or less from Ichigo's perspective.

Disclaimer: Alas I am not Tite Kubo. Not even close.

Notes: Continuation of Impulse. ByakuyaxIchigo. I received a guest review that made me think that what they said was quite right. Although I never meant for it to go down that route it did in fact seem very non-consensual. This lead me to want to continue the story in another one shot that would be in Ichigo's perspective. Ken Robertson, if you are reading this. This story is for you. Thank you for your insight! Please let me know what you think of this?

* * *

He was overwhelmed.

He felt like he was being devoured.

Hot lips pressed against every bit of exposed skin on his body.

Was he always so weak to pleasure?

Ichigo, shivered. His clothes were soaking wet from when he had been pushed into the lake.

"By-akuya...?"

When the noble looked up straight into Ichigo's eyes, Ichigo felt strangely frightened.

"Cold..."

Ichigo looked away from Byakuya's smoldering eyes. That look alone made him want to give in to the pleasure. But Ichigo knew... he didn't love this man...

"Get off me! I'm going to catch a damn cold, asshole!"

Ichigo swung his fist into Byakuya's side, knocking him off of him.

Rearranging his clothes to fit more modestly on his soaking form, he turned around and glared at Byakuya.

"Don't fucking touch me again."

Trying and somewhat failing at taking one last look at Byakuya's face, Ichigo flash stepped away. He had let his guard down. He never should have left Zangetsu behind. If he had Zangetsu...

If he had Zangetsu then what?

Byakuya wouldn't have been able to steal his first (almost full) sexual experience?

His fist kiss?

Would he have even been able to get away from that man either way?

Ichigo cursed, before he knew it he had already arrived at his home. Kicking Kon out of his body, Ichigo returned to it and quickly hopped into the shower.

Leaning his head against the tile he couldn't help remembering the scorching feel of fingers dancing against his skin.

Clenching his fist and slamming them against the tile, Ichigo cursed.

And what was up with that damn look on Byakuya's face as Ichigo left?

Shock?

Realization?

REGRET?!

GUILT?!

"Fuck!"

Ichigo slammed his forehead into the tile.

How had he let this happen?

Lifting his hands and running them through his hair and lathering on shampoo, Ichigo felt a little sick. To think that he had almost-

Rinsing his hair and shaking out anymore thoughts, Ichigo heard his Substitute Shinigami Badge go off.

Not even having anytime to think or even take a decent shower. Getting out quickly, he turned off the water and dried off quickly. Running to his room, he threw on a large shirt and shorts then got under the covers before he used his badge, returning to his Shinigami form.

Rushing off a few blocks from his house, he noticed a cluster of Hollows.

"Ichigo!"

Turning around he noticed Rukia was making her way over to him. When he felt her back hit his own, he heard Rukia whisper to him.

"We need to talk."

Ichigo bit his lip, he wasn't really looking forward to talking to anyone right now.

Rushing at a Hollow, Ichigo quickly sliced it in half before it could attack a spirit that had recently passed away. He could hear Rukia taking care of a few that were bold enough to try and attack her.

Feeling impatient, he threw out a Getsuga Tensho towards the remaining Hollows. He watched as the vanished from his powerful attack and noticed Rukia's concerned look.

Ichigo looked up towards the moon. Of course of all days today had to be the day it was a new moon. The sun was still setting but he could already see quite a few stars.

"Ichigo..."

Holding in his sigh, he turned towards Rukia. She had already sent the wandering spirit to Soul Society. They both watched as the butterfly ascended.

"About my brother..."

Ichigo frowned and looked away. This alarmed Rukia.

"D-Did he do something Ichigo?"

Grinding his teeth slightly, Ichigo didn't reply. Which in itself alarmed Rukia further.

"L-Look Ichigo I think I can explain-"

"Rukia."

Rukia and Ichigo froze at the new voice. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tightly.

"You have not been approved to leave for the human world, return at once."

"But... brother..."

"Return."

Rukia clenched her mouth shut and left. She glanced behind her shoulder, concerned for her orange haired friend.

"..."

"..."

The silence was unbearable, what were you supposed to say to someone that was molesting you just a few hours ago?

Taking a good look at Byakuya, he admitted he was incredibly good looking. But that didn't mean he could touch him without permission like that! Unless it was a fight, battle or life or death match but-

"Argh!"

Ichigo scratched his head. He never understood the way Byakuya thought before and now he understood him even less!

"Ichigo..."

Nervously, he noticed that Byakuya could not look at him in the eye.

"My behavior early was inexcusable-"

Ichigo's jaw fell open slightly but he glared at the man.

Surely this man didn't think it would be that simple? He ignored Byakuya and started to walk away, having absolutely no intention of listening to him.

He could tell that Byakuya was clearly irked that Ichigo would leave in the middle of a conversation. Ichigo almost laughed, served him right.

Ichigo was surprised when strong arms enveloped him from behind.

"Wah! He-Hey! I said not to touch me!"

"Impossible."

Ichigo blinked and felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Did you not let me touch you before?"

"What! You were just doing whatever you wanted! Not once did I give you permission to touch me!"

When the arms around him fell, Ichigo took a chance and glanced behind him to see realization dawn on Byakuya's face.

Ichigo's eye twitched. This man would be his undoing, surly.

"I don't like you in that way... Don't touch me like that."

A thoughtful look passed Byakuya's face, making Ichigo look a bit uncomfortable.

"Then..."

Byakuya closed the gap and put his palm against Ichigo's face.

"Can I touch you like this?"

Ichigo's face was flaming hot.

"Wah~"

With his other hand Byakuya grasped hold of Ichigo's hand and kissed it.

"Or this?"

"S-stop."

Byakuya dropped his hands to his sides immediately, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded and unsure of what to do next.

"Like I said... I don't like you like that..."

"I see."

Was that hurt in Byakuya's voice? Or had he imagined everything?

"Then..."

Byakuya leaned in close and his breath ghosted over Ichigo's lips.

"Perhaps you could learn to love me as I love you?"

Ichigo tensed. Did he hear that right? Did Byakuya just-

"Do you give me permission to kiss you?"

Ichigo could only feel the heat radiating from the other man from the close proximity. He could smell the unique scent that only Byakuya possessed. Did he want to give this man a chance? Ichigo lifted his head a bit and stared into Byakuya's eyes. The normally emotionless man was clearly letting him see everything. Byakuya was displaying his emotions to Ichigo. Ichigo swallowed, overwhelmed.

Feeling all his reasoning slowly flush down the drain, Ichigo nodded once.

Byakuya leaned back a bit and gave Ichigo a bright and dazzling smile before gently claiming his lips.

Ichigo gasped against Byakuya's lips.

The kiss was different.

Ichigo felt a small flutter in his stomach and pulled away from the kiss, cheeks hot, face turned away; shy.

"Will you be mine eventually, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

This time Ichigo answered him.

"...Maybe..."

Face reddening even further Ichigo could not look at Byakuya.

"Will you let me kiss you again?"

Shivering at Byakuya's voice against his ear, Ichigo nodded once more.

He could feel Byakuya's smile against his lips and Ichigo grasped onto Byakuya's sleeve, and gingerly kissed him back.

Something clicked into Ichigo's head and he pulled away.

"What about-"

"I took care of it."

How had Byakuya known what he had wanted to ask?

"I told them this was no mere impulse of mine. I am in love with a foolish Substitute Shinigami. "

This time, Ichigo initiated and kissed Byakuya, stunning the older man.

"I guess I could learn to love you too."

However, the second Ichigo felt arms around him and wandering low, Ichigo pulled back and slapped the hands away.

Giving Byakuya a very hard look Ichigo sighed and turned away.

"Forget everything I said, I can't do this after all."

When he heard no reply from Byakuya he looked behind his shoulder. Byakuya had a hand covering his mouth and his eyes were closed.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

Byakuya opened his eyes and stared at Ichigo.

"It has been a while... It is hard for me to control my urges and feelings when they are this strong."

Ichigo clicked his tongue, cheeks dusted red.

"Cheh. Well start controlling yourself or you can forget being anywhere near me."

Byakuya gave him a small smile, causing Ichigo's stomach to flutter a bit again.

Giving Byakuya a quick peck on the cheek, Ichigo finally put Zangetsu behind his back. Staring down at his hand, his knuckles were white from gripping the blade too tightly during the whole ordeal.

He supposed the both of them would have a lot to learn from this relationship.

Byakuya lifted Ichigo's hand and kissed every knuckle.

Ichigo watched entranced by this beautiful man. He chuckled a bit, to think that such a man was so clumsy at love.

But who was he to talk?

Kissing Byakuya's hands that held his own, Ichigo smiled.

* * *

I'm so cheesy... I hope you liked it!


End file.
